Cracked
by Nuria23agazta
Summary: Survival, cinta, kebencian, pengkhianatan,yang berakhir dengan dendam akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Bagaimanakah rasanya jika kau di khianati dan di tinggalkan oleh anggota kelompokmu, di tempat yang di penuhi infeksition para mayat hidup? Bunuh diri atau menjadi santapan mayat hidup. Apa pilihanmu?. -
1. Chapter 1

CRACKED

Author: Nuria_agazta

Rated: Fiction M ̶ Indonesian ̶ Horror & Romance ̶ Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Disclaimer©character milik Masashi Kishimoto dan cerita asli milik saya

Pairing: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rating: M (for bloody...)

Genre: Horror/Romance/Crime

Warning: AU,OOC,Typo(s),alur sesuka author

**Hallo..ini akun baru saya! Dan ini fiction pertama yang saya publish. Bisa di bilang Fiction Experiment. Tapi mudah-mudahan ada yang suka. Tolong kritik dan saran tapi jangan flame,please! Saya belum berpengalaman masih banyak belajar lagi. Jika memang dari awal tidak suka, tolong klik back dari pada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.**

**Enjoy this one^^**

**DLDR**

**PROLOG **

Semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat dari penelitian biogas yang dilakukan** Remedy Farma Corporation**. Dan itu menjadi saksi bisu di kalangan pemerintah sipil di suatu Kota besar bernama Konoha, daerah Jepang bagian Timur. Pemerintah Jepang mengutus para anggota Agent Polisi khusus dan terlatih untuk mengatasinya. Penyerbuan dimulai dengan menangkap sindikat dalang di balik tragedy ini.

Para agent polisi tersebut mungkin bisa masuk ke daerah yang sudah terisolasi tersebut tapi belum tentu bisa keluar,bukan?. Survival, cinta, kebencian, pengkhianatan,yang berakhir dengan dendam akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Bagaimanakah rasanya jika kau di khianati dan di tinggalkan oleh anggota kelompokmu, di tempat yang di penuhi infeksition para mayat hidup?

Bunuh diri atau menjadi santapan mayat hidup. Apa pilihanmu?.

**Beberapa penggalan dialog!**

"Sasuke-kun.. jika aku dalam bahaya saat mission nanti, apa kau akan cepat-cepat menolongku?"

"Kau salah seorang agent terlatih, pasti bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Bukan begitu... sasuke-kun tidak sayang padaku!"

"Hn. Aku sayang padamu. Kau mau aku bagaimana, memangnya?"

"Lamar aku setelah mission ini."

"Kau tidak sabar untuk menjadi nyonya uchiha atau ingin cepat-cepat melakukannya denganku,eh?"

"Dasar mesumm..."

"Tetap disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku tahu kau pasti akan berkeliaran jikalau kubiarkan kau sendirian."

"Tapi...kenapa harus kau borgol juga tanganku di pagar pembatas ini?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga."

"Para mayat hidup itu sangat banyak, aku dan kiba tidak sanggup menghadapinya. Belum lagi yang di dalam gedung, mereka berkumpul menyerang team B. Aku tidak yakin mereka juga bisa menghadapi para mayat hidup sebanyak itu, teme?"

"Bukankah sakura berada di team B?"

"Ya...sakura-chan anggota team B dengan Ino sebagai ketua tim."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan perintahku kepada Ino untuk mudur dan kembali ke lantai satu tempat kita berkumpul!"

"Yesss..Roger "

"Ino, lepaskan borgol ini mereka semakin dekat."

"Bagaimana ini, kuncinya jatuh ke pipa pembuangan air?'

"hiks..hiks..aku tidak bisa bergerak ino. Mereka semakin dekat, kau harus menolongku..hiks..hiks."

"Maafkan aku sakura..maaf."

"Ino jangan tinggalkan aku..jangan pergi aku mohon..hiks..hiks"

"Kami-sama aku takut...sasuke-kun tolong aku..hiks..hiks"

"Ino..apa kau sudah tarik mundur team mu? Dan dimana sakura?"

"Di-dia..maafkan aku..hiks..hiks..sakura tidak selamat,sasuke."

"Ini tidak mungkin..kau bohongkan. Jawab aku Yamanaka Ino!"

"hiks..hiks.."

"teme..kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar menuju gerbang sebelum kita terkepung oleh mayat hidup tersebut."

"Tapi sakura masih ada di dalam..aku tidak mau pergi sebelum..."

"Relakan...korbankan satu orang untuk menyelamatkan banyak orang. Lagi pula aku yakin sakura-chan sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Aku turut berduka, kuatkan dirimu,teme."

"..."

"Ayolah...kita sudah tidak banyak waktu, kau captain harus bisa memutuskan yang terbaik. Jangan paksa aku menyeretmu, baru kau mau."

"Baiklah..."

Panik dan scream. Air mata sakura jatuh tidak terbendung lagi. Para mayat hidup itu semakin mendekat karena mencium bau manusia. Tangan kiri sakura tetap terborgol di pagar pembatas dan ino yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pertanggung jawaban. Jelas ino ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri tanpa mengindahkan nyawa rekannya. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, pasrah adalah jalan satu-satunya. Tidak ada sasuke yang membantu dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin menjadi bagian santapan para mayat hidup tersebut. Di kantong sebelah kanan celana seragam polisinya terdapat sebuah pisau tajam. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak,lalu membulatkan tekad. Pilihan sakura hanya ada satu, **Memotong tangan kirinya yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi pendarahan akibat kehilangan banyak darah atau menjadi santapan dan menjadi bagian dari para mayat hidup. Jadi, sakura apa pilihanmu?**

**TBC^^**

**Haii..lagi reader. oyah.. Itu merupakan beberapa kemungkinan scene yang terjadi. Bisa jadi aku buat fict ini dalam alur flashback. Chapter depan mungkin menceritakan sesudah peristiwa tersebut dan scene-scene di atas adalah flashbacknya. Pada tau kan pake sudut pandang siapa disini?.Jadi gak perlu di jelaskan lagi. Maaf jikalau ada yang salah-salah, nuria author baru soalnya.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian Lanjut atau Delete aja. Tulis di kotak review yah reader. Kalau ada mau ngasih concrit juga gak apa-apa asal jangan flame yah.**

**REVIEW^^**


	2. Chapter 2

CRACKED

Author: Nuria_agazta

Rated: Fiction M-Indonesian- Horror & Romance-Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Disclaimer©character milik Masashi Kishimoto dan cerita asli milik saya

Pairing: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rating: M (for bloody...)

Genre: Horror/Romance/Crime

Warning: AU,OOC,Typo(s),alur sesuka author

**A/N: Nuria meminta maaf secara khusus kepada reader sekalian karena author yang labil ini suka banget pubhlish _fanfic yang tergolong pendek._ Nuria senin-minggu bimbel waktu terkuras dari jam 7 pagi-5 sore untuk menghadapi UN. Jadi susah ada waktu buat ngetik. Tapi nuria bakalan usahain update cepat walaupun pendek. Kan yg penting gak nge-stuck hehehe :D**

**Enjoy this one^^**

**DLDR**

Chapter 1: Mission Failed

Tragedy kematian massal itu mungkin di anggap sepele bagi pemerintah pusat Konoha tetapi semua itu tidak menutup kemungkinan akan penyebarannya yang meluas. Begitu banyak karyawan beserta staff Remedy Farma Corporation yang berjatuhan. Sedikit demi sedikit infeksitas menyebar ke pusat kota. Berita tragedy ini mulai menyebar di kalangan masyarakat. Membuat setiap orang ketakutan hingga menimbulkan pemberontakan di mana-mana. Mayarakat mengecam hasil kerja pemerintah yang buruk dengan melakukan long march di sepanjang gedung pusat kantor pemerintahan. Orasi di sepanjang jalan yang meminta pertanggung jawaban atas tragedy ini menjadi trending topic terhangat di media cetak, televisi, siaran radio dan internet. Hingga akhirnya Pemerintah mengambil jalan aman untuk memberhentikan pemberontakan dengan cara mengirim agent pasukan khusus untuk menangani kasus ini.

.

Para agent yang selamat dalam misi penyerbuan mengambil inisiatif mundur karena banyak rekan-rekan mereka berakhir dengan kematian secara tidak langsung dan juga faktor tenaga mereka yang banyak terkuras habis. Meninggalkan rekan, gagal dalam misi. Tembakan pistol asap di udara berwarna merah menyebar di langit-langit sebagai media kode berkomunikasi untuk meminta bala bantuan. Dan mission ini di nyatakan FAILED.

#######

Setelah para agent khusus berhasil lolos dan keluar dari gerbang utama gedung Lab. Remedy Farma, semuanya menjadi kisah cerita lembaran baru yang meninggalkan jejak duka setiap para agent.

Dua jam setelah itu, markas pusat para agent mengirimkan sebuah pesan melalui radar khusus dan memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali secepatnya ke markas dan menghadap atasan mereka.

Dua jam setelah kepergian para agent, terlihat sebuah bom misil bergerak cepat di udara. Jumlahnya bukan hanya satu, tapi dua, tiga,empat, tidak terhitung. Dan bom misil yang di identifikasikan adalah sebuah campuran granat dan bom nuklir itu mendarat bebas di ranah area para mayat hidup. Bagaikan bintang jatuh dan belum lagi suara yang di timbulkan super dasyat menimbulkan getaran-getaran di tanah menjadi backsound wilayah tersebut. Sepertinya markas pusat sudah memutuskan untuk membumi hanguskan area tersebut sebgai jalan satu-satunya setelah mendapatkan pesan singkat dari captain yang bertugas dan bertanggung jawab atas mission ini. Bisa kita katakan Mission ini Failed. Entah hukuman apa yang akan di berikan atasan untuk para agent setelah sepengembalian mereka ke markas pusat nanti.

#######

**Markas Pusat pukul 05.21 a.m****

Para agent turun dari helikopter yang membawa mereka dan di sambut oleh beberapa ahli medis khusus yang di tugaskan untuk mengobati para agent yang mudik suara helikopter menggema di udara yang membuat kebisingan di halaman atap gedung markas orang yang bekerja di markas sedang melakukan tugas mereka markas sudah menerapkan sinyal darurat yang menimbulkan beberapa orang terlihat panik.

Para agent sepertinya harus menunda kepergian mereka ke base camp untuk ber istirahat, karena sang atasan menyuruh mereka untuk ke lantai dua lebih tepatnya ruang rapat untuk membicarakan mengenai mission ini. Semuanya terlihat murung dan hanya mendesah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Pasrah akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh sang atasan.

Suasana rapat hening. Keringat dingin bercucuran di kening masing-masing para agent. Tentu saja mereka takut terkena amukan atasan mereka. Rasanya AC di ruangan tidak berguna sama sekali atas kondisi yang bagaikan di tepian jurang neraka.

"Kalian gagal dalam misi ini",atasan mulai angkat bicara. Semua agent yang terlibat tertunduk malu, dengan hasil kerja mereka. Atasan mereka yang sudah berkepala lima tetapi masih sehat-bugar itu terlihat menahan emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya melihat reaksi anak buahnya-hasil didikannya. Giginya bergemelatuk tapi ia tahan dan melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Misi ini bukan hanya gagal tetapi kita banyak kehilangan rekan-rekan yang terlibat",lanjutnya lagi.

"Inikah hasil latihan yang kalian tunjukan padaku selama 4 tahun di akademi. Puluhan misi sudah kalian lakukan dengan baik tetapi kenapa misi kali ini gagal",bentak sang atasan yang kemarahannya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. "Kalian tahu, kita sampai meminta bantuan CIA dari amerika untuk mengatasi ini, dan itu menghancurkan citra agent khusus jepang",suara sang atasan naik satu oktaf.

"Tentu jepang akan jadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan negara-negara lain atas kasus ini. Kita sudah cukup berat menanggung beban atas kesalahan yang di lakukan Remedy Farma Corp. Dan sekarang bertambah lagi satu masalah. Apa kalian tidak sadar,hah..." katanya sambil memukul kencang meja rapat.

Pria stoic yang duduk di sebelah kiri paling ujung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya terdiam mendengar kemarahan sang atasan kini mulai gerah akan situasi ini. Ia tahu missi ini gagal. Ia sebagai captain khusus memang tidak becus dalam melaksanakan misi. Baru kali ini misi yang di embannya gagal. Tentu ini sebuah pukulan telak untuk status sasuke yang mendapat pangkat Korporal Mayor. Baginya misi ini bukan hanya gagal, atau banyak rekan dan anak buahnya yang mati tapi ia juga kehilangan sang kekasih yang juga seorang agent khusus. Sasuke amat mencintai sang kekasih walaupun ia tidak menunjukan itu secara langsung. Belum rasa duka yang menyelimutinya sembuh kini ia harus menanggung masalah yang lain lagi. Kini ia sudah tak tahan lagi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertanggungkan jawabkan atas kegagalan misi ini. Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba di tengah ceramah sang atasan dan memberi isarat untuk meminta kesempatan untuk berbicara. Walaupun terkesan lancang tetapi sang atasan mempersilahkannya. Sasuke berojigi menghadap sang atasan lalu menatapnya lekat dengan penuh keyakinan .

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Komandan Danzou-sama..tapi kegagalan ini semua sepenuhnya karena kesalahan saya. Mereka hanya mengikuti perintah dan intruksi. Saya yang akan menerima hukuman apa pun yang akan di berikan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya" jawab sasuke panjang lebar dan penuh ketegasan.

Semua mata mengarah ke arah sasuke. Para rekan-rekan yang melihat itu, hanya memandang takjub pada sang korporal mereka. Tidak di sangka sosok yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan terlihat kejam jika sedang training practice itu dapat membuat mereka berdecak kagum. Komandan Danzaou yang mendengar pernyataan sang korporal hanya mendengus lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan kau lakukan Korporal Uchiha-san.. tapi baiklah, kami dari agent khusus akan memberikan sanksi untukmu sebagai hukuman atas kegagalan team-mu..",wajah Komandan kembali serius.

"Saya akan menerimanya" kata sasuke tegas. Terlihat para rekannya yang merasa bersalah. Misi ini gagal bukan hanya atas kesalahan sang captain korporal tetapi karena kerja mereka yang buruk. Tapi apa mau di kata, merka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah..hukuman yang akan kau terima adalah.." jeda sesaat. Deg...Deg. Semua yang ada di ruang rapat gugup, degup jantung masing-masing orang seperti ingin meledak dan keluar pada tempatnya. Tapi tidak dengan sasuke, ia terlihat santai tetap dengan muka datarnya itu.

"Kau Korporal Uchiha Sasuke aku akan memberikan-mu dua pilihan...Keluar dan berhenti sebagai agent atau buat formasi team elit khusus dari yang terbaik dengan kau sebagai mayor captain dan mengungkap dan menangkap dalang atas kasus kegagalan Remedy Farma yang di lakukan sebuah organization paling berbahaya saat ini..." jawabnya santai , duduk di kursi kebesaran-nya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telenjuknya ke meja. "Organiztion awan merah..." gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Semua mata terbelalak akan pernyataan sang komandan. Tubuh sasuke gemetar hebat. "Organization akatsuki..salah satu kelompok pembunuh paling berbahaya di dunia dan menurut informasi yang di dapat bahwa Akatsuki terlibat dalam kasus ini. Bagaimana apa pilihan-mu Korporal Uchiha?"...

TBC^^

_**A/N: nuria tahu cerita ini aneh banget.. yah nuria mah ngalir aja buatnya. ****Mungkin pada tanya bagaimana nasib sakura? Nanti akan di jelaskan setelah beberapa chapter kedepan. Mulai dari chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakalan ngambil sudut pandang sasuke dulu setelah tidak ada sang pujaan di sampingnya dan ino yang akan mengisi kekosongan tersebut.**** Kalau sudah kena bagian sakura baru nuria skip time 4-5 tahun ada alur flashbacknya. Pliss jangan buat nuria spoiler lagi..*bekep mulut* Gomen..gak bisa balas review satu-satu karena Nuria sangat sibuk, ini saja sangat dadakan. Gomen *ojigi*  
**_

_**Bagaimana chapter 1 ini..adakah yang bersedia review..**_

_**R & R...thank you^^**_

_**Signature.**_

_**Nuria_agzta**_


End file.
